


Stripped of Delusion

by Graendoll



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bachelorette Party, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: The stripper hired for Rey’s bachelorette party has her rethinking her choices.





	Stripped of Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet. I wrote it instead of packing for Europe because procrastination is the mother of creativity. Not beta-d and barely edited.

“I don’t like it Rey! It just seems so unnecessary. Why are you doing this to us?”

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers and took a deep breath. She had no idea her fiancé was going to be so upset about a stripper.

“It’s just a stripper, Finn. And it’s my bachelorette party. It’s a tradition, Rose said so!”

“I refuse to allow it.”

Rey’s hold on her tempter snapped.

“It’s my bachelorette party, Finn. I didn’t make a huge stink about the four strippers Poe hired for your party, and they were still at my house when I got home!”

There was silence on the other end of the line before Finn responded.

“That’s totally different.”

Taking another deep breath, Rey changed tactics.

“You’re getting upset over nothing, punkin’. All male strippers are oiled up dirtbags. It’s not like he’ll be hot or interesting. Besides, all my friends are excited and none of them are getting married. Let them have this.”

“I still don’t like it.”

Before Rey could respond, the line went dead. She sighed again and rubbed her hand over her forehead. Finn was so sensitive sometimes. His possessive behavior had been sweet when they first started dating, but over the last few months it had become incredibly irritating. They’d known each other forever and for a long time it had felt natural and right for him to envelop and surround her. She had felt protected and loved and assured that he would never leave her. 

But now, three weeks away from marrying her childhood sweetheart, Rey was beginning to feel a little suffocated.

“It’s cold feet, Niima,” she whispered to herself. “Everyone gets them. Perfectly normal.”

 

********

The stripper was here and Rey noticed two things right away. 

He was hot.

And interesting.

Well, interesting looking at least. Rey watched from behind the edge of her huge margarita glass, her eyes hidden behind the paper umbrella that graced her beverage. Rose had led him into the apartment when the doorbell rang, while Rey had followed his tall form with her eyes from the relative safety of the kitchen. He was massive, a few inches over six feet, she’d guess. He had neck length black hair that was slicked back showing off his Grecian features and oddly attractive pale skin. His ears stuck out, but it only added to his appeal. Rey knew she was staring, but she couldn’t help herself.

He must have felt her eyes on him, because he looked up from Rose and caught her gaze. Snared, more like. Rey felt pinned to the spot at the expression on his face. Unsettled, she took a rather large pull from her margarita and walked out of the kitchen in an effort to get away.

“Rey!” She almost groaned aloud when she heard Rose call her name. Didn’t her friend know she was trying to escape the stripper? Instead of running like she wanted to, she plastered a smile on her face and turned back to her friend hoping maybe the he had left to set up.

No such luck.

“What’s up, Rose?”

Rose reached out and grabbed Rey by the wrist. It was obvious her friend was drunk. She was grinning like an idiot and her cheeks were flushed.

“Meet Kylo.” Rose made his voice sound absolutely filthy and Rey felt her cheeks warm at the suggestive tone in her friend’s voice .

“Hi.” The giant of a man looked down at her and Rey tried her best to avoid eye contact. 

“You’re the bride?”

“Uh, Yeah.”

A large hand thrust towards her and she jumped, nearly spilling what was left of her drink.

“Nice to meet you.”

Rey didn’t know what to do, so she awkwardly shook hands. With a male stripper. 

Oh god, she was going to absolutely die of embarrassment. Thankfully, Rose intervened.

“Okay, lets get you set up, Mr. Officer.” Rey blinked and realized for the first time that Kylo was dressed like a cop. How had she missed that? “Rey, you wait here. I have plans for you.” Rose winked at her and Rey fought the urge to run. Maybe she should have listened to Finn and cancelled the stripper after all.

Unsure exactly what Rose had planned, Rey turned back to the bar and began chatting with some of the other women in attendance. She had almost distracted herself completely from thoughts about what Rose had in mind, until the lights started blinking and the crowd of guests all seemed to swing their attention to someone behind her.

“Shit.” She muttered under her breath.

Immediately after she swore, the music started and Rey heard a few people whistle. She panicked and looked straight at Paige, who only shook her head and grabbed Rey’s shoulders, turning her around and pushing her towards the man dancing sinfully to the music coming out of the speakers. Rey froze, trapped like a deer in the headlights, gripping the hem of her shirt while Kylo glided closer to her, slowing unbuttoning the top few buttons of his “uniform” while tugging on his full bottom lip with his teeth. 

Rey shivered. He really was gorgeous, and he seemed totally focused on her. She’d never been the focus of someone’s attention quite like she was right now, so when he reached out to grab her hand she let him tug her to the chair that was sitting in the middle of the room. Raising her hand over her head, he spun her, his other hand on her hip, before gently pushing her into the chair to sit. She landed without grace, but no one seemed to notice her clumsiness except her.

The jolt to her system appeared to be just what she needed to actually let go, however, because as soon as her ass met that chair she decided to just enjoy herself. Rey’s eyes wandered over the man in front of her, and when she raised her gaze to meet his she was struck with the same sensation as earlier, like he’d pinned her to the spot. Snared as she was by his look, she was only vaguely aware of the cheering that occurred when he removed his officer’s hat and threw it into the crowd. Eyes connected with hers, he raised his eyebrows at her in a silent challenge and she felt her lips twitch up in response. The song hit another crescendo and he punctuated it by ripping open the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

Rey’s mouth went dry. Finn was in good shape, but his was the only male chest she’d ever seen and she’d had no idea someone could be built like this guy. He was pale, but it only added to his appeal somehow. He was ripped, and had massively broad shoulders and a toned stomach that made her thighs clench. His shirt was now hanging open and he moved closer to Rey, forcing her to tighten her fists in her lap so she didn’t do something as embarrassing as touch him. He leaned over her, his cheek barely brushing hers as his hot breath touched her ear, causing goose bumps to raise up all over her flesh.

“You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Rey shivered and closed her eyes, letting the smell of his cologne surround her as she inhaled deeply. 

“You can touch me if you want to.”

Oh, she wanted to, but she had promised Finn. Hadn’t she? 

Kylo stood up and placed a finger under her chin, gently lifting her face to look at him before he finished removing his shirt with a seductive flick of the wrist, making Rey immediately regret not touching him when he was leaning over her. A chorus of whistles and cheers from the rest of his audience pulled her out of her reverie and she looked around surreptitiously, wondering if anyone had noticed how totally inappropriate she’d been acting. Luckily for her, there was six feet three inches of half naked man strutting around the room so absolutely no one was paying any attention to what she was doing. 

As the music turned again, he made his way around the back of her chair and she felt her world shift as he leaned the chair back on two legs so she was looking up at him. Leaning down again she swore he brushed his lips against her temple before he released her back to level and moved in front of her, putting his foot up near her hip and bringing his crotch alarmingly close to her face. Sure her blush was scarlet, she looked up at him and he winked before beginning to unbuckle his belt.

Her jaw dropped open as he loosened the top button of his pants and put his foot back on the floor, undoing his pants until they were slung low on his waist, giving her an excellent look at the V of his abs. She remembered to close her mouth right before he put an arm on each shoulder and almost sat in her lap, rolling his hips in an oddly elegant manner considering the context.

God, he was probably amazing in bed.

He chuckled. “Too bad you’re engaged, sweetheart.”

Rey put her hand over her mouth in shock. Had she actually said that out loud?

Kylo stood and Rey looked at her lap, horrified. She was a terrible person and a miserable fiancé. She shouldn’t be thinking about whether this stripper was better in bed than her soon to be husband! Distracted by her own self pity, she felt his finger on her chin again. There was no resistance as she let him guide her face back up. He shook his head at her subtly, as though he was admonishing her for feeling bad. Somehow he seemed to know what she was thinking. Rey held his gaze while he worked more on the fly of his pants and didn’t break eye contact as he ripped the pants off his thighs to the crazed cheers of her friends.

But something about the way he looked at her made her feel like he wasn’t doing this for them at all.

It was suddenly too much for her. Standing awkwardly, she bolted, running to the bathroom and slamming the door. She couldn’t breath, the suffocating feeling she’d been having off and on ever since she agreed to marry Finn suddenly overwhelming her. Lowering the toilet seat, she sat down and put her head between her knees. She was like that for only a few moments before she heard someone knock.

“Rey? You okay?” The concern in Rose’s voice was obvious and Rey sat up, guilt about worrying her friends washing over her.

“I’m fine, just had too much to drink.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, thanks. Enjoy yourself I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Okay. This is for you though, so we don’t want you to miss it!”

She heard Rose walk away and put her head in her hands wondering what on earth she was doing. This was her party. Bachelorette parties had strippers. It was normal to find strippers attractive, otherwise they’d be bad strippers, right? As she sat and continued to think she wondered why, exactly, she was giving herself such a hard time. Kylo was a professional. He made a living turning women on. She didn’t have to feel bad about that, at all. 

It was totally normal. Natural. He was just good at his job.

Rey washed her hands and checked her makeup in the mirror, not questioning why she wanted to look her best, and went back out to the living room. Things had escalated in her short time in the bathroom and her eyes almost bugged out of her head as she watched Rose put a crisp dollar bill in the black thong Kylo was wearing. That was all he had on besides his hat and his boots and Rey found herself irritated that Rose was the one who got to touch him.

Scanning the room she saw Bazine standing in the corner licking her lips, holding a wad of singles. Rey made her way over to her and grabbed the wad of cash out of her hand. Instead of getting mad, Bazine just winked and pushed Rey closer to Kylo, where she boldly reached out and grabbed his hand. Barely missing a beat, he turned to her and she saw his eyes soften imperceptibly. She waved the money in his face and he tugged her towards him, grabbing her ass and grinding into her as he lowered his lips to her ear.

“You want a private dance, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please.”

He hummed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder to cheers and whistles, then carried her down the hallway to the bedroom. Her face was terribly close to his ass, so she propped herself up by placing her hands on his hips as he made his way down the hall. Rose gave her a thumbs up and Rey shot her a smile before Kylo kicked the bedroom door shut with his foot.

She was half expecting him to throw her down on the bed, but instead he lowered her slowly, letting her rub down his front. She swallowed and stared up at him, but he spoke before she could.

“You decide you wanted to find out if I’m good in bed?”

Rey blinked. “No. I mean-“ she paused. “No.”

“Why not?” He cocked his head at her.

“I’m getting married.”

“Uh huh.” He moved around her and sat on the bed, scooting back until he was sitting up against the headboard, feet crossed at the ankle. He looked ridiculous. And sexy. What on earth was she doing?

“I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Don’t you?” He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. “I think you know exactly what you were thinking.”

“Oh really? And what was that?”

“Tell me about your fiancé.”

“He’s a nice guy. Stable, responsible-“

“He’s safe. I know the type.”

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he? “You don’t know anything about me.”

“Sure I do. I know you still want to fuck me.”

Her mouth dropped open and she stood there gaping like a fish before she gathered her wits. 

“That’s what happens when someone like you dances all seductively.” Rey made a lame gesture with her hands to emphasize her point.

He sat up. “Someone like me?”

“Yes,” She said, swallowing uncomfortably. “A stripper.”

He scooted towards her, getting up on his knees in front of her and she couldn’t help but look him over. His skin looked warm and he had a smattering of moles creating constellations across his chest. Her hand reached out to touch him before she jerked it back.

“I said you could touch me.”

“I can’t.”

He moved closer again, reaching out and grabbing her hips until the fronts of her thighs were flush with the mattress.

“Why not?”

“I’m getting married!” What part of that didn’t he understand? Rey looked at his face and let her eyes track over his features. 

“You love your fiancé?”

“We’ve known each other forever.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Of course I do. I love all my friends.” Jesus did she really just say that? She must have because he was smirking.

“So you love your fiancé like a friend?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. You’re putting words in my mouth.”

His eyes dropped to the feature she just mentioned.

“I’d rather put something else in your mouth.”

She clenched her fists at her sides, crumpling the wad of cash she had foolishly thought she’d needed to get him alone, and tried not to think about what it would be like to do what he was suggesting. To pull him into her mouth, watch him come undone while she licked him and - she had to stop thinking like this.

“I’m not very good at that.”

His thumbs were making circles on her hips and she could feel herself leaning towards him.

“Says who? The fiancé?”

Rey nodded as he scooted closer to her, adjusting himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and she was standing in between his thighs. She could feel the heat radiating off him and he was so tall that even sitting he had a few inches on her.

“Why are you marrying him?”

“We’ve known each other forever.”

“That the only reason?” The way he said it didn’t sound accusatory, but no one had ever asked her that in a way that made her think she could answer honestly until now. So she did.

“Not everyone gets a - a fairy tale romance. Sometimes you have to be practical.”

“How would you know? Sounds like this is the only guy you’ve dated.” He pulled her closer until they were almost touching, and wrapped his hands around her waist. She gave in and put her hands on his shoulders, telling herself it was so she could keep her balance. But she knew it was a lie.

“He is the only guy I’ve ever dated.”

“Only guy you’ve slept with?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Don’t you think you deserve the fairytale, princess?”

“Don’t call me that.”

His lips were almost touching hers. “What should I call you?”

“Rey.”

“Okay Rey. I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay.”

He pressed his lips to hers and she gripped his shoulders harder, pulling him towards her. The arms around her waist tightened in response and he gently traced the seam of her lips with his tongue before she gave in and opened to him. Electricity shot down her spine as his tongue met hers and she moaned as he explored her mouth. This simple kiss was rocking her entire world, shattering her ideas about sex. She’d felt nothing like this before, and it was with a virtual stranger.

She’d been kissed by her fiancé hundreds of times and never once, not even in the most passionate moment between her and Finn, did her body come alive the way it did now while she was being kissed by Kylo. Maybe it was because he was almost naked and she’d had a margarita. The minute she thought that, though, she knew they were just excuses she was making to explain away what she was feeling. Telling herself it was for science, she deepened the kiss and pressed herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, the wad of money forgotten as it dropped onto the bed behind him.

Kylo’s lips slanted over hers as he plundered her mouth repeatedly. She felt him all around her, his chest pressing against hers, his hands running up and down her back, his strong thighs squeezing against her hips. She wanted this man. So much more than she had ever wanted Finn.

Finn.

Her fiancé.

With a gasp she broke the kiss and tried to pull away, but he followed.

“Don’t fight it, princess.”

“I’m engaged.”

“To your friend.” He snorted.

“No! I love him. I do. This is a mistake.” She pushed against him, expecting resistance, but he just let her go. She couldn’t help but be annoyed by his willingness to release her, even if she had been the one to stop things.

Kylo stood, forcing her to back up more unless she wanted to be pressed up against him again. Which she did. And also didn’t. 

“Hope you get your happily ever after, princess.” He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then he was gone, leaving her alone in Rose’s bedroom, surrounded by crumpled one dollar bills.

 

*******

 

The rain was pouring down and Rey was running, having been caught by surprise, jacket over her head and hunched over like the humpback of Notre Dame. The coffee shop she was running towards was only ten feet away, and she sighed in relief as she approached the door and pulled it open. Her hair was plastered to her face, and her shoes were squelching with every step, but the heat inside was blasting and she was surrounded by warm beverages. 

It could be worse.

The minute she thought that, of course, it got worse.

As she was removing her jacket and trying to shake the water out of it she bumped into a large body.

“Sorry, I-“

Lightening could have struck her dead and she’d probably not have noticed, because the warm body she had bumped into was him. Kylo. The stripper that had ruined her life.

“Hey.” His smile was soft and he looked - well he looked amazing. He was wearing a black pea coat over a grey sweater and blue jeans and, well, she should probably check for drool.

“Hi.”

“How’s married life?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

This time he was the one left gaping. “What?”

Rey sighed. It had been four months and she was still just as surprised by her decision as everyone else. Especially Finn. To say he hadn’t taken it well was a mild understatement. They’d never fought like that before. It had gone on for hours and in the end she’d just...left.

She’d been so shocked and astounded by her behavior the night of her bachelorette party she had spent several days afterwards rethinking every decision she’d made that led up to her accepting Finn’s marriage proposal. Ultimately, she’d decided she wanted to try something new. It wasn’t fair to either her or Finn to get married out of fear or because she was settling.

“I didn’t get married.”

He cocked his head again, the movement familiar to her in a strange way, because she had never been able to get him out of her mind.

“Why not?”

Rey shrugged. “I wanted the fairy tale.”

“How’s it going so far?”

She looked up at him and felt warmth run through her. Emboldened by memories of their previous encounter, she blurted out what she was thinking. 

“What are you doing? Right now, I mean?”

“Nothing. I just came down for a coffee.”

“Came down from where?”

“I live upstairs.” 

“Is there coffee at your place?”

******

They tumbled into his apartment, hands tangled in each other’s hair, lips locked together. Rey’s entire being was singing with joy. She never admitted it to anyone, but she’d been dreaming about Kylo since her bachelorette party. Hoping and wishing she’d run into him somewhere and now, here he was and he still wanted her and god did she still want him.

He kicked the door shut with his foot and threw his keys on the floor. She barely noticed as he ripped her coat off her shoulders, as she reached under his to push it off as well. The were almost frantic in the desire to remain touching, lips and hands pushing against one another as they moved awkwardly through his living room. Rey felt him lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her into the wall.

She ran kisses down his neck as she fumbled with his pants and he pushed her shirt up over her tits with one hand while the other held her aloft. She moaned as he found her nipple and he grunted in response to her running her hand over his rock hard cock.

“Fuck, Rey, I want to fuck you up against the wall. Can I do that?”

“Yes, god, please Kylo.”

She dropped her legs back to the floor and began working on her own pants. It was a few seconds before she noticed he’d stopped moving. 

“It’s Ben. You can call me Ben.”

Rey looked up and smiled at the shy expression on his face. She grabbed his cheeks between her hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. “Please fuck me against the wall, Ben.”

He growled and attacked her mouth again, returning to the frenzied pace from earlier before yanking her pants down over her hips. His large hand covered her mound and he slid a finger through her folds, pulling a gasp from her lips.

“You’re so fucking wet for me, princess.”

Rey leapt into his arms and they stumbled for a minute before he had her pinned against the wall again. He removed his hand from her center and she felt him pull his cock out of his pants and line himself up at her entrance.

“I fucking fantasized about this for weeks after I met you, Rey. You are so beautiful and I wanted you so bad that night.”

“Please, Ben, I need you inside me.”

He kissed her again and pushed into her warmth, pulling a deep moan from her. He was so big and she was so thrilled to be with him that the feeling of him inside her was almost enough to make her come.

“Hold on tight, princess.” He thrust into her, sheathing himself completely before adjusting his grip on her ass and repeating the motion, fucking her into the wall. His mouth was all over her neck, biting and licking and kissing her, almost like he was trying to mark her as his own.

Rey clung to him, her head tossed back, holding on to his shoulders for dear life as he fucked her senseless. She felt her orgasm building and tightened her grip on his hips with her thighs. She didn’t care if she had bruises and love bites all over her neck and hips. She wanted it, needed the passion that Ben was giving her like a starving man needed food.

“Fuck Rey, you’re so tight.”

“I’m so close, Ben. You make me feel so good.”

His pace increased and his movements became erratic as he adjusted her once more, slipping a hand in between them to thumb at her clit. The minute he touched her she shattered with a keening wail, and his grunts and growls of pleasure followed right after.

Rey went limp after her orgasm, but Ben continued to hold her up and make sure she didn’t fall. Sex had never felt this good and she heard herself whine as he pulled out and kissed her her forehead. Eyes opening she looked up at him and lost herself in his whiskey gaze. He straightened and hitched her up into a more secure position on his hips before looking down at her, a smile on his face.

“How’s that happily ever after looking now, princess?”

Rey ran her fingers over his lips and grinned. 

“It looks a lot like you.”


End file.
